Mai spanks Zuko
by chuchu.mmm
Summary: Zuko's having a hard time dealing with the guilt he still has over how he treated Mai in the past. Cute Maiko story. Spanking. Rated T to be safe.


A new era of love and peace was upon the Four Nations, the war was over, things were supposed to be good, and they were, but not for Zuko. No, Zuko's mind was not at peace, he just couldn't get over this gigantic guilt left from leaving Mai and locking her in a prison cell. Granted, she had said that he had been forgiven, but after he had been declared Fire Lord, and had the time to think a little, he started to realize exactly what he had put her through, it must have been terrible. When he left, he had failed to even give her a decent explanation for what was going on. Sure, he was pressed for time and in a bad situation, but he could have come up with something more reasonable, something that wouldn't leave him feeling like this. Mai hadn't mentioned it since his coronation, and she seemed like she was over it, but that couldn't be the case, not after what he did to her.

Zuko had finally had enough of his thoughts and decided to confront Mai about this now before he did anything incredibly stupid. Zuko walked slowly out of the palace and across the road that led to Mai's house, thinking of what he was going to say. Evidently, he hadn't thought enough because when Mai appeared in the doorway with a sweet smile and outstretched arms, the first things he said were, "You're so… _WRONG!" _

Zuko had yet again let his anger get the better of him, he himself was taken a bit by surprise at his sudden outburst, but even so, he continued to rant on how little sense she was making about nothing. Mai's smiled had faded into a deep scowl and her hands had been placed firmly on her hips. She had absolutely no idea what he was going on about, but it really didn't matter; he had been in this horrible mood for days now, and she had just about had enough.

Mai sighed in annoyance, then grabbed Zuko's arm and led him inside. He didn't want to follow at first, but what was she going to do about anything? It was her fault, anyway!

Zuko continued to yell about how everything bad was caused by her and other stupid things, while she pulled him deeper into her large home, to her bedroom. Once they were both inside, Mai shut the door and turned to face Zuko. She had hoped he would be open to reason, but the defiant look on his face said otherwise.

So, with yet another sigh, she again took his arm and pulled him over to her bed. She turned around, took a seat, and looked up at the strange man whom she "didn't hate". He portrayed a look mixed with frustration, confusion, and perhaps even a bit of guilt. That was perfect, so much like the child he was going to be treated like.

Zuko was sort of nervous and didn't know what to expect, Mai definitely wasn't happy with him, so this couldn't be good. When she finally did speak, Zuko didn't believe it at first. "Zuko, I want you to get over my lap. Right now," Could she really be serious? Of course she was, Mai hardly ever joked around, and he doubted that was going to change just moments after he had been so rude to her. Awkwardly and reluctantly, Zuko laid himself on the bed, (Mai was sitting far enough back) and across her lap.

Zuko already knew what this was before the first "smack!" sounded, but he had obeyed in her command anyway because of how much he loved her, but also because of how much he knew he deserved it.

Mai spanked him very hard, alternating sides and scolding him. "Zuko, I have not the slightest clue of what was gotten into you! You've been so out of it lately," Zuko's bottom was really starting to feel it now; she wasn't holding back, not that he thought she would. "Look, I really do _care _about you, and seeing you so weirded-out worries me," He hadn't thought of it that way. All this time he had spent thinking about her and worrying about the past, but really he was being selfish and he should have noticed that sooner.

Zuko was squirming over Mai's lap like a small child; he hoped this would end soon. Mai sighed, and paused the spanking, she looked down at him and saw how vulnerable he looked. Usually, he would never allow himself to seem that way, but he did trust her, and it looked like he had learned his lesson, so Mai decided to finish it off with a couple quick slaps. She rested one hand on his back and with the other she played with his messy dark hair.

Zuko got up, rubbed his bottom with one hand, and then wiped away a tear with another. He was blushing a lot, which Mai thought was sort of cute. She stood up as well and asked, "What has been bothering you so much?" Zuko looked down at his feet, ashamed of himself for thinking of the past so much, but nonetheless answered her question, "I thought that… For what I had done to you… You should have been much madder at me, and I'm sor-" Mai cut him off with a hug, she buried her face in his in his chest. She was relieved that it was something so stupid.

"Zuko, I'm not mad at you, not at all, okay? You're forgiven." Zuko smiled, returning the hug, happy that he would no longer have to worry about the past, and that his new life with Mai had begun.

The End!- I know I got the request in FEBRUARY, and it probably wasn't as good as I probably could've made it if I had more time, but please review, honest ones are appreciated. ^_^


End file.
